


After The Party...

by EternalScout89



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, F/M, POV First Person, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalScout89/pseuds/EternalScout89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After holding a party for your fellow tenants, the last guest to leave decides to give you a party favor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Party...

You stand by the wide dining room table, cleaning up from the large dinner party you just finished holding for many of the other tenants of the apartment building in which you reside. Sighing softly, you stack up the dishes, thinking back with a smile as you recall the tenant who holds the uppermost apartment. From the moment he arrived, it was clear one thing was on his mind: you. Every time you looked his way, you could see him staring at you, slowly looking you up and down with a barely visible smirk.

 

He kept at it through the whole evening, soon escalating from mere looks to the occasional “accidental” brush against you, quickly getting to the point where your face became flushed even thinking about him, which, if you were honest with yourself, turned into most of the evening. Even now, you can feel the blood rushing to your face as you think back to when you showed him out, and he finally reached around to give your ass a quick squeeze, before he vanished in a blur of speed.

 

You start to pick up the stack of plates and bowls, when a set of triangular shades is tossed onto the table by your hand. You freeze, eyes widening as you feel him come up behind you, softly running his hand up and down your back. His other hand slides around to push the stack of dishes away, before he suddenly but gently pushes you down face-first against the table, quickly pulling down your pants to reveal your lack of panties. As the cool air brushes against your swiftly dampening pussy, you feel your nipples stiffen against the hardwood, your fingers gripping at the side of the table.

 

You hear the jingle of a belt buckle, as he pushes his own pants down around his ankles. Your breath catches in your throat when he presses his rigid member against your crotch, slowly sliding back and forth, gathering the lubrication. His hands slowly slide down along your stomach, slipping underneath your bra to softly fondle your chest, rubbing against your nipples with his palms, drawing a low moan from your throat.

 

He lets out a low chuckle as he suddenly pinches your nipples, quickly plunging himself into you with a single, smooth thrust, deepening your moan. Resuming his soft massaging of your chest, he starts to slowly thrust in and out of you, one hand ghosting down your stomach to seek out your clit. You barely bite back a groan as he finds it, and begins to stroke it in time with his gradually building thrusts.

 

Soon, he builds up to a swift pace, virtually pounding into you, pulling short cries of ecstasy from you as his hand grasps at your chest. You feel him leaning down on top of you, biting your lip as his teeth gently begin nipping at the skin of your neck. As his teeth make their way up your neck, you let out a long moan. “Nnnggg.... H-harder... P-please, harrr-der.....”

 

You feel his lips form a smile against your neck, obliging your request and thrusting deeper into you, moving his mouth to nip lightly at your earlobe. Pulling his head back, he whispers roughly into your ear. “Mmm.... So, you like it rough, do you, baby?”

 

You groan at the words, nodding quickly. “Ooohhh, y-yes, god, yes, I do!”

 

He chuckles, standing back up. “Well, I think I can oblige you there...”

 

Without any warning besides the pause in his thrusts, he takes hold of your shoulders, pulling you up and quickly rolling you over, tearing off your shirt and bra in one pull. You let out a startled cry, feeling each clasp of the bra break off, then watching in shock as he casually tosses the garments aside. As you look into his startlingly orange eyes, he grips at your chest, letting out a low growl. “Mine, tonight.”

 

You can't help but let an eager whimper escape as he resumes his assault on your pussy, resisting the urge to cover yourself, instead clenching and unclenching your hands beside your head. His hands start to grasp roughly at your breasts, grinning as he watches you bite your lip under the attentions he gives you.

 

After a time of this, he moves his hands beside your head, leaning down on top of you again, bringing his mouth close to your ear. “You wanna cum for me, girl? Huh? You want me to make you cum?”

 

Looking into his bright eyes, you nod quickly. “Nnnggg... Y-yessss....”

 

You feel more than see his grin, as one of his hand slide along your chest and stomach, quickly finding your clit again. “Good,” he mutters, smirking at you. “Then cum for me. Cum for your Strider, baby...”

 

With his words, he starts quickly rubbing and stroking at it, the sensations making you close your eyes and groan long and loud. In some small recess of your mind, you think how bad it will be if the neighbors hear, but the rest of your passion fueled mind barely comprehends the thought, needing only more of the feelings this man is giving you.

 

As you near your climax, his face tightens, and you can tell he, too, can only hold back so long until his own end. With a grunt, he looks into your eyes, smirking. “Where do you want me to cum, babe? D’you want my hot seed deep inside you… Or would you rather have my sticky, wet cum on your stomach? Huh?”

 

Your head falls back against the table as you force yourself to think rationally for a moment, before looking back up at him with a smile. “T-tell you what… F-f-finish me off-ffffff… A-and I’ll s-suck you d-dry… How’s th-that sound?”

 

He grins for a moment, before adopting a serious look, focusing on holding his orgasm back to bring you to yours. As he pounds into your depths, you shakily take hold of one of his wrists, slightly lifting your hips against his as you guide his hand down to your ass, making sure to place one of his fingers near your puckering rear entrance.

 

He cocks an eyebrow at you, grinning as he concentrates. “Ooh…” he groans as slowly presses his finger into your ass. “You really are a naughty, naughty girl, aren’t you?”

 

You smile up at him, relishing the feeling of both your holes being filled. “Ooohhhh…… O-only under y-you…”

 

His smile broadens, wiggling his finger inside you, shifting his thrusts to push deeper into you. “Good, that’s just the way I like my girls…” He says, as he bends over, putting his mouth on your chest, sucking and nipping at your nipples. “Nice and dirty…”

 

The added sensation pushes you to your edge, and you reach up, wrapping your arm around his neck, pulling yourself up into a deep kiss, your tongue pressing against his lips momentarily, before his lips open and your tongues intertwine, as he returns the kiss passionately.

 

You grind your hips against his, pushing onto him as your climax overcomes you, causing you to cry out loudly into his mouth, coating his cock with your juices. Your arms grip him tight as the sensations wash over you.

 

Gradually, you come down from your hights, sagging against him, resting your head against his shoulder, and enjoying the feeling of him resting inside you, filling you up. After a short while, you catch your breath, and slowly look up at him with a soft smile.

 

He smiles back, letting you rest your forehead against his. “So, good for you, huh, babe?”

 

You slowly nod against him, giving him a soft kiss. “Oh, absolutely… But I think it’s your turn now.” You push him back, letting him slip out of you, turning him so he rests against the table edge as you slide to your knees in front of him, looking up at him with a smile.

 

He looks down at you, putting his hands on the edge of the table, grinning in anticipation. You shift your focus back down to his crotch, smiling as you see his cock standing out in front of your face.

 

Reaching forward, you take it in your hand, stroking it quickly, unable to resist smiling at the feeling of your own juices. You put your other hand on his knee, then let it slide up slowly, soon reaching his balls, gently fondling them as you look into his face.

 

His grin slips off as you manipulate his sack, biting his lip as he lets his head fall back with a sigh. You smile at the reaction, and return your gaze to the dick in front of you.

 

You move your head forward, stretching out your tongue to lightly lick at the tip, savoring the mixed taste of yourself and his pre-cum. He lets out a long groan at the feeling, his hands gripping at the table.

Smiling at the sound, and knowing how close he is, you quickly and smoothly take his head into your mouth, sucking lightly at him as you tug slightly at his sack. His groan deepens, and the edge of the table creaks under his grip.

 

You start to slowly bob your head up and down, releasing his balls to take his hand, pulling it to rest on the back of your head. He looks down with some surprise, but smiles a little shakily as he slides his other hand over as well, softly stroking your cheek as he passes.

 

You smile up at him, as best you can with his member sliding in and out of your mouth. You let your tongue start to join in the fun, sliding it around his shaft, occasionally pulling your head back enough to flick his head, before pushing back onto it, as your hand continues to slide along the base of him.

 

After only a few more strokes, you feel his hands grip your hair, and you look up to see him breathing heavier, looking down at you with an unspoken question in his eyes. You understand what he wants to do, and you move your hands onto his hips, taking a deep breath and readying yourself for him as you look up at him lovingly.

 

He smirks at you briefly, before suddenly pulling you fully onto him, pausing as his head runs against the back of your throat. You work to suppress your gag reflex, forcing yourself to open your throat to let his cock in. As he feels you open up, he pulls you further onto him, pressing your nose against his abdomen.

 

You grip tightly on his hips, working to keep yourself relaxed for him, as he holds you there, letting you become accustomed to his presence. He quickly starts pulling your head up and down on his shaft, gradually building up speed. As your mouth gets used to holding him in you, you resume licking at his shaft as it slides in and out.

 

After a number of quick strokes, he suddenly pushes you back off of him with a grunt. “Finish me off, babe! Let me cum all over you…”

 

You cough slightly at the sudden retraction of the dick, but quickly grip at it with a smile, stroking him up and down quickly, reaching down to grasp at his balls again.

 

He groans loudly as he watches you, rapidly nearing his end. After only a few strokes, he grips the edge of the table. “Here… Here I cum!!” He all but shouts.

 

You stroke him harder, opening your mouth as you feel his cock twitch and jump in your hand, watching as his head erupts with milky white cum, tasting it as it sprays across your tongue, feeling it splatter across your face, dripping down your cheek and sticking in your hair. He continues to cum, so you sit up further on your knees, pushing out your chest to let the rest splash on your breasts, looking down to watch some dribble down your cleavage and some drip off your nipples.

Finally, the last of his cum dribbles out, and he sags against the table, fully drained. You gently release his cock, and stand up, smiling up at him as you slowly rub his seed into your chest, scooping up a large drop to seductively suck it off your finger.

 

Putting his hands on your shoulders, he pulls you into a soft hug, leaning back until he lies on the table, with you atop him. Taking a finger to wipe his seed from your lips, he gives you a long, slow kiss.

 

Pulling back after a time, you look down on him with a smile. “So, was that good payback?”

 

He chuckles breathily, gently petting your hair. “Oh, yeah… Damn good payback, and then some, I’d say…”

 

You smile at his praise, reaching down to lightly brush your hand against his already softened dick. “Well, just consider it a thank you, Mr. Strider…”

  
He twitches in response to your touch, baring his teeth in an exhausted but enthused smile. “Oh, any time I can be of service, Mrs. Strider… Any time at all…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-off smut-fic to ease me back in to writing it...


End file.
